User blog:Ciaranhappy2/Ciaranhappy2's Tips for Being Slightly less bad at The Respawnables
This here is a little guide on how to be less bad at the Respawnables, I don't claim to be a good player, I'm not, I die more than I kill, so I'm really not great, so take everything I say with a pinch (or a large bag) of salt as it's not necessarily that great a tip, but from my experience what I'm about to say works so it can't be that bad. Also, I am aware I'm bad at writing thing designed to help people out at stuff, just keep that in mind. Keep Moving! Unless you're a sniper you should really be moving around a lot, if you stay still a number of things might happen, including but not limited to: *Beings sniped *Being rocketed *Being grenaded *being killed in any number of ways *being kicked due to inactivity Those are all pretty bad, the last one, in particular, the reason it's different for snipers is that it's hard to run n' gun while scoped. What seems to work on Maps How you should move varies from situation to situation and map to map obviously, but some good rules apply to broad amounts of situations. 'Sandtown ' You should be running and gunning a lot, there is little in the way of cover due to the maps small size and resulting density of plays, the cover that is there is probably in sights of some enemy somewhere. 'The Rocket ' Keep watch of the doors between the large open rocket launch area and the smaller passages where you spawn, other than that you can actually just camp on your team's side of the map, if on free for all mode then try to ambush your enemy. 'Royal Garden ' Stay out of the open area that dominates the map, you will get sniped or rocketed, this is due to the fact it can be watched from all sides with a height advantage due to the design of the map. Use Suppressive Fire on players that do get into the large area, or if possible snipe them, this would draw them out of the open area and they would likely either camp on their side of the map or run across the upper levels to your side. Take advantage of this once it happens by ambushing them or just shooting them as they cross. 'The area overlooking the open part of the map ' Keep an eye on the upper edges of the open area of Royal Garden, however, there is one specific part that is the most dangerous to you. Accessed from the ground in an area behind the open space or from some wooden boards on the upper edge of open space this area has cover and a better view of the open space than the rest of the map. The trees in the open space are less of a nuisance as they will block your shots less. There is also a view of a spawn point from it. 'Headquarters ' Only three types of weapon seem to be of any use on this map. Heavy ones such as a Heavy Machine Gun or Minigun, Shotguns such as the Shotgun, or Pistols such as Dual Revolvers or Freedom Revolver, some explosive weapons seem to work decently but I'm uncertain if that was just the circumstances of that specific match or the maps qualities. I suspect this is because of the maps maze-like style, just, watch your back on this map. I suck at this map so sorry for the lack of great tips here. 'Snow Village ' You need to be aware of the locations of all your enemies at all times on this map. As there are many places you can be shot from and you wouldn't really know what happened unless you're aware of them. Heres of brief rundown. *There is a small hole in a grey brick wall overlooking the frozen river, from there anyone on that side of the river or that side of the opposite end of the map is at risk *There are many dead ends in the wooden fences that can be used to stage an ambush, though you can often see anyone hiding in them *The buildings are not perfect squares and rectangles, at least one has a notch in the corner where a particularly blind player might not see an enemy hiding. *THE BALCONY, that balcony, it's too important to the map to summarize with a single dot point 'The Balcony' Whoever controls the balcony controls the match, that balcony has near perfect shots at most of the opposite end of the map and has such a height that they can shoot you easier than you can shoot them, make sure you keep a watch out for anyone on that balcony. It seems to serve a purpose similar to the edges overlooking the open space on Royal Gardens. 'Frozen Bay ' It is quite difficult to survive on this map, the best strategy I've found is running to the second highest level of the map (Up the ramp inside the cave but not up the stairs to the artillery pieces) and running back and forth shooting any enemies I see. Other than that I haven't really seen anything that works well. Worth noting if you have a lot of health and a good weapon then you can camp the submarine or the artillery piece area, both are great for sniping and such. 'Nocturnal Snowfall ' Refer to Snow Village, literally the same map just darker. 'Westside District ' This map is really REALLY big, so much so that I will give names to distinct areas, as the maps dynamics seem to change across them. I will also list where these areas connect to and areas you can snipe from them 'Construction Site ' A small square-shaped area with walls, it looks like something is being built there and there are some scaffolds but they don't go very high. Connects to Scaffolds and Construction Street. Good for sniping Smokey-Vents, Scaffolds and Inside A. Combat in this area can be either over in seconds or last the whole match. Use the cover to your advantage and keep an eye on the explosive barrels. 'Residential' ' '''The largest area of the map, the streets have many cars in them and you will spend most of your time on the streets. Connects to Construction Street, Smokey-Vents and Inside A. Good for sniping Scaffolds, Smokey-Vents and Construction Street This area is dangerous as it's easily accessed by all players, it's quite open and in view of one of the best sniping spots in the game. As a result, the area is often in a state of a skirmish. Make a run for Inside B or Smokey-Vents if you can. 'Smokey-Vents ' '''An L shaped area with titler smoky vents. Connects to Inside A, Construction Street and Residential. good sniping for Construction Site and Construction Street. The best place to camp if you're low on health, while many areas can snipe this area, the part just in front of the vents is out of view of all other areas. Conflict in the area should be tactically routed out of it. 'Scaffolds The highest point on the map, good for sniping and overlooks Residential. Connects to Inside B and Construction Site. Good sniping for Residential and Construction Site & street. The best thing to do here is snipe Residential, be aware of whats going on in Construction Site though. 'Construction Street' ' '''A street area outside the Construction Site. Connects to Construction Site, Residential and Smokey-Vents. Good for sniping nowhere. Try to keep a distance from your enemy here, and make sure you're on the upper end of it, otherwise, you will likely die fast. Keep an eye on Inside A 'Inside A' The smallest interior area, has a hole leading to a blasted up balcony. Connects to Smokey Vents and Residential. Good for sniping Construction Site, Construction Street and Smokey-Vents Good for sniping mostly, however if conflict takes place within these walls then run, as its too risky to try to fight inside such an enclosed space unless you have explosive weapons and are as far from the enemy as possible 'Inside B' ' '''Large interior area. Connects to Scaffolds and Residential. Cant snipe. Treat the same as Inside A, but it's a bit safer for conflict here as it's more a larger area, but it's still quite tight and dangerous. Save your GOLD YOU MUST SAVE YOUR GOLD! Buy the good stuff with it! Whats good? Well here's what I consider good: *The ++ Health Perk *Blunderbuss (Though there is no skill required, so use this if you want to be sad, but its a good weapon) *Anti-Material Sniper *Siege Cannon *Duel Revolvers *Desert Helmet *Desert Jacket *Rioter Pants *Desert Pants Where To Aim Snipers The head or if target is low health the torso, though if you have an Anti-Material Sniper you can probably kill a target by shooting the torso easily with two consecutive shots Explosives Aim for the ground at the target's feet, this should be a no-brainer but nobody seems to do it! The reason its good is if you miss you will probably still damage your target if you miss firing at the target torso though you will REALLY miss and hit some poor wall. Anything else Head or Torso Category:Blog posts